Through My Eyes
by Arreis Kurai
Summary: Arachne's confusion, Kurai's quest to find Alexial, and Kira's mission to have no emotion....what do they think of everything?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I would love to say I own Angel Sanctuary....even just to say I own Kurai..Kurai is my favorite anime character ever I think...that's why I have my pen name: Arreis Kurai!! But the real meaning of Kurai suits me too...dark..heehee...but I think I should give the disclaimer to just the anime 'cause that's all I'm using...but there is a manga...I can't remember for the life of me who the author of it is...sorry..but I don't own it...  
  
***Author's note*** There are two people writing this, me and Rin, so keep that in mind, and see if u can tell who wrote what chapters.. this fanfic is merely a retelling of the story from 1st person, for now...........  
  
I looked through the thick strands of my white hair that fell before my eyes. I watched Setsuna and Sara Muduo walk one behind the other. No, they weren't married; brother and sister. I paid no attention to their conversation, however. I had thoughts only for what was hidden deep within Setsuna's body...or perhaps his soul.  
  
But not deep enough. Alexial was still sensed by those who seek. Like myself. So I couldn't have been the only one who was in pursuit. Soon others would come. I had seen it. The resurrection of her brother. Twin brother. Rosiel.  
  
I had seen the resurrection myself. So God had been defied by his own. An Angel. How strange. Or maybe not. Alexial had done it..but then again. Alexial was different. "She was an angel who sinned by collaborating with us Demons." Arachne's words echoed in my head. But I didn't think of it as a sin. Why were we so wrong? The Angels were corrupted and they violated the cease fire pact, not us. And they did it because our world, Gehena was weakened by Usher. Those cheap pieces of shit. Damn Angels...nothing but dopes.  
  
TBC ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 


	2. Ressurection of Seven Blades

Disclaimer: Of course this doesn't belong to us, people...*Sniff..sniff..* I wanna own Kurai...  
  
A cool dark summer night, a dead mother and a dying child. His small glasses cracked across the frame as blood seeped down the bridge of his nose. His dark brown hair sticking to his forehead as sweat began to run down his temple. A questioning as to if he would die lying in the street. Screeching sounds of the hit and run vehicle echoed off the dull street lamps. Someone was calling the child's name; my name. "Secuia Akira". A gasp escaped the young man's lips as he woke from his dream. Slowly Kira sat up while raising an arm to wipe the sweat off his brow. Stumbling now to get ready for school, he is yet to understand, he will challenge fate, and change destiny. He would be the first to begin the awakening, while in the end murder for love.  
  
Angels and Demons may be neither human nor gods, but I am something else. Gazing at my tall strong reflection, I adjust my long black leather coat while a smirk creeps across my face. Brown eyes, much the color and effect of the stone tiger's eyes, glint back at me. Straightening the blood amulet to be concealed, I place on a few silver and black necklaces around my neck. Un-tucking my dark brown hair from the restraint of my shirt, I quickly ruffle my bangs as the rest of my straight hair brush my collar bone. "Good enough"   
  
After school I was waiting for my best friend Setsuna while reading my favorite small red bound book. As always he was getting into trouble. Kado's gang of strung out punks were throwing punches now. Better stand in and help being as he is out numbered. Damn that sister of his broke his concentration. How is calling his name from that far away gonna help him?  
  
"That'll be quite enough Yoji" Stepping into view I put the book into my pocket. Angry eyes shone through fire red hair. Blah blah blah, he spoke, I was barely listening. "Stay out of it." he spoke defiantly.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" I spoke coldly. I grabbed him and rammed my knee hard into his groin. His head fell on my shoulder as he shuddered; he couldn't answer my question now as I let him fall to the concrete.   
  
"Damn punks" They strode away as I knelt by Setsuna. His boyish cut golden hair gleamed in the sun. Oh no here comes his Sara now. As we walked I only half listened to her rants.  
  
"Kira it's your fault. You led him into trouble." Quick, act macho, show no emotion. I grabbed her around the waist as her long hair pressed past my knee.   
  
"What? You want to see my room?" Setsuna seemed very angry now, so I let her go as she rolled her eyes at me. Walking away angry she shouted at Setsuna leaving us alone as she turned the corner. She would be his weakness, his downfall. His face betrayed his feelings all to well. He loved her deeply, it was a decision I could not dwell on. "Here" throwing him my blood amulet he would have protection even when I'm not there. What are these feelings? I don't have emotions, I'm not human. I'm not supposed to feel anything. ''I'll kill you if you loose it!" What am I doing, giving my immortality in his hands?  
  
TBC ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 


	3. Webs of Confusion

Disclaimer: I typed a really long one for the prologue.....just look back to that if u really need to know..  
  
I looked past Kurai to Setsuna. We were up on a building and gazing at Setsuna. I didn't think it was him. I could sense only a human. He had a very strong and powerful aura, but still. But Kurai had so much faith in him. Or not really him, but the Angel inside. Kurai had absolute faith in Alexial.  
  
But I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. I had been with Kurai when we found Alexial's body, but her soul had been sealed inside an Angel crystal. How could she have broken free? Or perhaps she had been let out.. there were many possibilities, but no apparent answers.  
  
I wasn't in the mood to think. So, I simply stopped thinking, and spoke instead. "I don't think that that is truly Alexial." Kurai took no notice of me. "It won't be long." is all I got in reply. I was going to question, but decided against it. I walked away into the new born night. Kurai stayed for a few moments later before turning to me. I took notice and took flight. Kurai followed suit. We followed Setsuna home, but nothing of interest happened.  
  
The next day rolled around, and we happened to see Setsuna talking with his old buddy Kira. Kira was a bad-boy type. He had shoulder length hair and wore dark clothes a lot. There was something strange about him...something that wasn't human. Kira tossed a necklace to Setsuna, and I gasped quietly. That big jewel looked familiar. I had seen it somewhere..or heard about it. Why couldn't I place it? Kira had left, leaving a chance for Kurai and me.  
  
I looked over to Kurai and a nod was given to me. I let Kurai take center stage. Energy was quickly gathered, and thrown at Setsuna. Luck gave in on him, and he dodged, but the structure by him was shaken and dropped the large golden ball that had been on the top.  
  
"Pretty strange reaction. Alexial would've smashed it," Kurai mocked. We knew Setsuna knew about Alexial. The dream Kurai had had last night was also in Setsuna's dreams. Prophet Dragon Jade had made sure we knew. Though for Kurai, it was a nightmare. I had been afraid that day. Afraid to die. But I had seen Kurai, alone and helpless, and had wanted to aid the child. I tried to get to where Kurai had been...but there were too many Angels, and too few Demons left alive.  
  
But then Alexial had saved Kurai...which is probably why the child was still alive. No probably about it, actually. I knew Kurai, and I, for that matter, was only alive because of Alexial. That is why I joined Kurai to help find her. I wanted to find Alexial, to find some way to repay her for saving us. Though I wish she could've saved more of us.  
  
But they hadn't been spared...most of the other Demons in Gehena. We had very few Demons left alive. We were weak because the other side of our coin was deteriorating. When one side becomes bad the other isn't just spared. It too, deteriorates. That is why we were weak....but the Angels didn't have to... we had a cease fire pact..why.?  
  
"Good luck explaining yourselves. By the way, nice showy prank." Setsuna stood and brushed off his school bag. I was brought back to reality. Kurai was brought to anger.  
  
"Hold it. Don't you underestimate us. We're Demons. We're the worst Demons..noble blood runs in our veins, for I'm Kurai the Dragon Master. This here's my cousin Arachne."  
  
Kurai was angry and letting emotion cloud judgment. I had to step in. But before I could, Setsuna said something. Something that threw my judgment right out the windows.  
  
"Demons can be homosexual?" I knew who he was referring to. He was referring to me. I had to keep cool...Kurai's head had already been lost.....cool.cool.stay cool.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"I'm quiet perceptive when it comes to these things. By the way, you tits are crooked. That must be some pretty cheap padding Ms. Thang."  
  
"That's none of you business!" I was mad. I no longer stayed cool. who needed cool anyway. I wanted his ass dead... I lifted my hand and threw the web-like string from my bracelet. Setsuna dodged my webs by tripping over the giant golden ball we had nearly killed him with earlier. My web turned it into a hundred pieces and then I heard people. But, hell, I was angry. "Wake up!"  
  
"Arachne, come on, people are coming." Kurai brought me back to my senses. "You caught a break, Setsuna Muduo." Kurai and I jumped into the air and sprouted our wings painlessly from our back.  
  
We landed on the rooftop where we normally took refuge and Kurai sat on the ledge that was constantly being warmed by the child. "You can't try to kill him, Arachne." I turned to Kurai. "You can only try to hurt him. I'm afraid if you kill him....."  
  
"Then Alexial disappears with him." I found it easy to finish Kurai's sentence. "I know, Kurai. I was angry. He doesn't even get a scratch though. It's as if he's being protected."  
  
Kurai only nodded. I had no right to talk about anger. After what Kurai had been through, the child had plenty of reasons to be angry. But the anger stays in check...though not entirely. I on the other hand, though calm and level-headed, when I am angered, I lose it entirely. We seem to balance out fairly well.  
  
Kurai stared, as always, at the merciless city. Kurai had every right to place blame on the people of this world, but the child needed to find that there was some good in it. Alexial found it, and that's why she wants to remain as Setsuna. I only wish that I could discover what the good was for Kurai so some happiness would come along in the child's path. I didn't think I could figure it out alone..I would need some help. It began to get dark and we left. Watching Setsuna was like indirectly babysitting. Making sure he lived, but trying to get him to do what we wanted.  
  
TBC ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 


	4. In a Bind

Disclaimer: Can't even take credit for the plot in this fic...so sad....but hell..its fun to write..!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I sat on Sara's window sill. She could never see me, but ever since I had seen the way Setsuna looked at her, I've been sitting there for a while each night. What did Alexial see in this girl that compelled her to stay as Setsuna? Why did Alexial want to stay as the dope she was...?  
  
Sara lay down to sleep, and I stood up, ready to leave. I heard Sara's door open, and decided to stay a moment longer. Someone with red hair entered, and I recalled her mother had red hair, so I disregarded this and left.  
  
I met up with Arachne who was standing in the dark abandoned street. "We should go find Setsuna, Kurai," she said to me. I nodded, and we went to take to flight, but stopped when we heard footsteps approach. We concealed our wings that had just sprouted and waited to see who approached, for these footsteps had a familiar thud as they ran closer and closer.  
  
He stepped into view, but Arachne reacted before I could. Her web was thrown close to Setsuna's head and he fell. I stepped before Arachne for I could sense that she was still angry with Setsuna. "Ready to face the truth now, Setsuna?" I asked him.  
  
He made an angry sound in his throat. "I have no time to mess with you. I don't ever want to see your two mugs around here again."  
  
He got up and quickly ran off. I stared at him strangely as he slowly went from my view. Though I couldn't see Arachne, I knew that she, too, was confused by Setsuna's antics. He had never run from a fight before, at least not without a few disses to make up for retreating.  
  
I looked to Arachne, and no words were said, but we took off running the way Setsuna had. I ran faster than Arachne, and saw where Setsuna was heading. He went into a warehouse and I heard the sounds of a fight begin.  
  
I felt it was better to not interfere with the fight, so I let my wings come from my back, and took to the sky. I looked behind me to see Arachne was holding her coat and had done the same.  
  
We flew to the roof, and went in through a skylight. We found a seat on the rafters and sat to watch. Arachne made sure to put her coat on and keep it from dangling in sight, and I made sure to watch that my long hair didn't fall into view.  
  
Setsuna was fighting the guys earlier, and I recognized them. They were the guys who were beating up on Setsuna earlier. I knew that Setsuna would have no problem fighting them, for Alexial would come out a bit when Setsuna needed to kick some ass.  
  
My eyes roamed a bit and I saw Sara tied to a post in the center of the room. She cried for Setsuna. "Big brother!!" Setsuna looked at Sara and he lost his fighting edge as Alexial became fully dormant once again. Setsuna got kicked in the stomach.  
  
"What a dope," I whispered to Arachne. "Hasn't she figured out yet that it makes him lose when she yells to him? It just ruins things? What does she think that her yells are going to do him, anyway?" Arachne stayed silent, having nothing to say.  
  
Setsuna was now in a bind, and I wanted to help slightly. Setsuna, however, grabbed the upper hand. He had a knife to Yoji's neck and demanded that Sara be let go. Yoji, however, was unthreatened, and called him by his name of Alexial. Shock registered on Setsuna's and Arachne's face, and I'm sure it was on mine too.  
  
Yoji began to change. He changed from being a human, and changed into a creature I had never seen in this world.  
  
"It's a golem," I said as I began to jump in to interfere. Golems didn't belong in this world, and I had a grudge against them. They had helped the Angels destroy our world, so I wanted their kind dead.  
  
"Hold on, Kurai," Arachne said putting her hand on my arm to restrain me. The other people in Yoji's gang also began to transform and I looked on in anger. I was powerless to do anything, but I wanted to so badly. But the golem pulled Setsuna's arm off, and I could do nothing.  
  
"I looked at the ground below me, and only watched the ordeal out of the top of my eyes. My knuckles were white as I gripped the rafter tighter and tighter. It was all I could do to keep myself from interfering. I silently willed Setsuna to let Alexial come all the way out. I closed my eyes. Please Setsuna...Bring Alexial back to me...please..I opened my eyes once again to see that Setsuna now had many holes in his back, and now the floor was opening up. Alexial's twin appeared in the hole, and came all the way out of the hole before walking up to Setsuna who now lay on the floor.  
  
"You look awful." He stated.  
  
"Thank..you..."Setsuna muttered. I had to admit, even though he was alive only because of Alexial at the moment, he was putting forth an effort.  
  
Rosiel lifted Setsuna up by his throat, and began speaking to Alexial. What compels you to stay as Setsuna?" he asked in his annoying voice. This was an Angel I especially hated. He was trying to take Alexial for himself. Away from me and away from the Demons she could save.  
  
I still stayed in my spot, hidden in the rafters...and Setsuna, the dope he was, told Sara to run. Rosiel's gaze turned to Sara. I put my hand to my forehead. "That dope!" I said quietly. "He tells Rosiel exactly what he doesn't want Rosiel to know.."  
  
Rosiel turned his attention to Sara, and in his hand a blue glow appeared in a sharp line. "I'll peel you like an apple, and make you unfit to look at." So he, too, knew the weakness of Setsuna.  
  
"Don't do it Rosiel!!!!!" Setsuna yelled. I admired the strength that Setsuna put forth in his pain. But he was only able to do it because Alexial was supporting him. Rosiel took his blade right next to Sara's face.  
  
A light shone in the room and a new entity entered. "What is this mysterious had icy energy in the air?" I yelled. Arachne had no answer.  
  
TBC  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 


	5. Following You

Disclaimer: I own Kurai! I own Kurai!! LALALALA... Arachne comes in. Arachne: u don't own my cousin...I look over fearfully. Arachne decides to throw her web at me..I run away.......... Rin: we don't own this....or any part of it...glances at Arachne who looks very proud....standing over me....   
  
It's over, Setsuna's arm is mended and Rosiel has gone. I relaxed my grip on Kurai when suddenly he jumped down in front of Alexial's mortal cage. Setsuna was now attempting to release an unconscious Sara. The poor child was embracing him tightly around the waist and burying angry tears.   
  
"Why won't you wake up!?" I could hardly stand to see him so distressed. What could I do? I try over and over to comfort my little cousin but only to fail. The child's white hair shone brightly against youthful brown skin. He continued to cry and plead with Setsuna, hoping that Alexial would remember him and awaken. I watched as Setsuna turned coldly away from Kurai, claiming he's got the wrong person. Oh, how long do I have to put up with stupid mortal?! As if only he's the only one with feelings! Gliding down I went to hold a sobbing Kurai. Time was running out, and we were no closer to awakening Alexial. I could feel depression seeping from the little demon in my embrace.  
  
"Why won't she wake up!?" Screamed Kurai. Looking inward, I had to be the strong one amongst the chaos. It seemed I was the only stable one around here. My red hair fell over Kurai like fire, and my heart ached. I knew what I felt for Kurai was forbidden.we were cousins...and it wasn't right in our world.so I kept myself quiet as I held Kurai. The child pounded the ground in anger and frustration. I tightened my grip and heard Setsuna leave. Setsuna didn't care.  
  
Here Kurai was sobbing and torn to pieces, and he walks away. Damnit Setsuna! I didn't want to see my little cousin hurt like this. It reminded me of the past..why couldn't Alexial see the pain Kurai is enduring. Maybe that is why my faith for Alexial is nowhere near that of Kurai..because Alexial only really care about herself. She doesn't care about Kurai or us Demons...she just wanted to overthrow God...it just so happened that going against God meant Helping us Demons.  
  
"Come, Kurai," I said to the sobbing child crouched on the ground. "It will do us no good to stay here." Kurai didn't move, and I pulled slightly at his sweater. "Come on," I whispered. Kurai stood up and wiped his large blue eyes. Kurai took a step away from me and stared through the roof to the starry sky.  
  
"Why Alexial.....why do you want to stay as Setsuna?" Kurai whispered into the night. Sadness broke through his voice, but the tears were kept back.  
  
I could take Kurai's pain no longer; I wanted to stop it. Kurai's sadness, pain, anger, I felt all of that like my own emotions. "Go home, or wait here," I said quickly, and with that I took flight.  
  
I flew until I found Setsuna, walking in the darkness carrying that sister of his. I landed a little ways behind them, and proceeding with following them from a safe distance. I followed them for what seemed like forever and I heard Setsuna talking to himself, or perhaps to Sara. I followed more closely so I could listen.  
  
"I can't even protect you. I know there's something inside me that makes me stronger and faster than those damn punks, but they were different, and I couldn't even save you. If it hadn't been for that thing......  
  
"But I just don't know what's going on. Those bastards turned into creatures, and in my dreams, I've seen a Demons world being torn apart by Angels. Aren't Angels supposed to protect things........well, I guess they would find it right to attack Demons.." I heard those words, and found myself wondering about what Alexial had become..was this Setsuna talking, or did Alexial really have influence on Setsuna's views...?  
  
"But I think the Angels did the right thing. We don't need Demons roaming the streets.....take that white haired child of a demon...and that homosexual demon. Total freaks...."  
  
I balled up my fists. How dare you insult us like that. I almost took Setsuna's life in that moment. I kept my anger in check by thinking of how Kurai would feel if I killed Setsuna, and in part, Alexial. I stayed silent and hidden by the coat of darkness.  
  
"I'm glad no one can hear this. They would totally think that I've lost it. Maybe I have. Will you still love me Sarah........so you even love me......?" Setsuna stopped talking, and I took flight when he reached the apartment complex that Sarah lived in. I flew to the window and watched Setsuna lay Sarah in bed, and he sat there for a moment. He leaned over slightly and laid his lips on hers. I noticed a shadow come over the light that cascaded into the room from the hallway.  
  
Setsuna's mother stood in the doorway, and I left, knowing the lecture that was coming next. I had heard it before, but under different circumstances, and applying to different people. Though the target of the love was and still is completely oblivious.  
  
I flew back to Kurai to tell him what I had discovered. I think Alexial is staying as Setsuna because she wants to feel the love that Setsuna feels for Sarah. I flew into the night, not knowing exactly what emotion I felt at the moment.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
TBC 


End file.
